Jingle Bell Rocked
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: While on their way to Claire's to deliver presents, a sudden blizzard leaves Jake and Sherry stranded in the snow. But whenever these two get together, things heat up. Not even a snowstorm is enough to stop them from having a little fun. Jake/Sherry, Oneshot, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the characters or anything pertaining to the series. It is all copyrighted by Capcom and is solely their property.

WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT: This fic contains a lemon - so kiddies beware!

* * *

_**Jingle Bell Rocked**_

_By: Violetta-Night Butterfly_

_Pairing: JakexSherry _

_Genre: Romance, Humor _

* * *

The party was scheduled for 6 o'clock sharp on Christmas day. Claire had invited just about everyone to her gathering and was looking forward to her first Christmas party in three years. What happened the last three years? Work. Lots and lots of work.

A few days before the party, she enlisted the help of Sherry, Jake, Leon and Chris to help with the preparations. They all gathered at her house early.

The fiery red-head had simple instructions. The men would do most of the outdoor work; setting up the garden props like inflatable snowmen and lining the walkway with little elves, and also hanging various characters on the rooftops with more Christmas lights. She and Sherry on the other hand would be tending to the other matters like gathering her holiday tableware and such.

Jake completed his task so quickly that he was left with nothing to do. He had lined the walkway with the elves and even helped Leon hang the lights along the gutters of the house. All that was left was for Chris to complete his job [mount the reindeer on the roof] and for Leon to finish up his end [hang the rest of the lights].

To keep the son of Wesker occupied until the others finished up, she told him to help Sherry. Not surprisingly, the man quickly migrated to the beautiful blonde.

Later in the day, Claire bounced around happily in the house, checking off her to-do list as things were completed one by one. She breezed past Jake and Sherry but stopped to admire their handy work. They had just finished hanging lights and had moved on to the mistletoe.

"Looks great you two!" she said merrily. "I'm gonna go check on the two dopes outside. Take a break, okay?"

Sherry had been hoisted up on Jake's shoulders to hang some lights over the doorframe to Claire's den, eventually they moved on to the mistletoe with her still mounted on his shoulders.

Jake turned to watch Claire exit the house just as Sherry finished the mistletoe. "I wanna thank you again for agreeing to help, Jake. You have no idea how much it means to Claire and me." Sherry said sweetly, playfully digging her nose into his short hair.

"It's nothin', Super girl." he muttered lowly.

She noticed the slight edge to his tone and knew exactly what it meant. "I know Chris being here bothers you, but look on the bright side, Claire was nice enough to keep you two separated so that should ease your burden, right?"

"Always a ray of sunshine, aren't ya babe?"

Sherry shook her head, "You're an ass." she shifted some which caused him to clutch her thighs tighter. "Relax, I'm trying to get down. I want some eggnog – come on Jake, lemme go!"

"Alright already! Just, stop wiggling around so much." he kneeled down so she could climb off, but took a nice long gander at her backside when she stood in front of him.

"Why? I was trying to get down. What's wiggling gonna –" she saw the faint blush on his cheeks and her mouth formed into an 'o'. "Aha… I see, well Mr. Muller, if you behave like a good boy for the next few days… I'll reward you." she trifled with a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Tch. You think money is gonna get you a free pass? Nope, I want more from you babe. I want all of you." he said nonchalantly contrary to the reddening of his face.

"If you want _me_, you better be good Jake. Because this…" she outlined her figure by caressing her curves. "Is worth it, right?"

Jake smirked, he liked when Sherry played around like this with him. "Alright. But when I get my reward, _I'm tearing that ass up_. That's a promise."

She blushed hotly and walked into the kitchen to retrieve that eggnog she wanted. Jake debated following her but the sudden uproar from outside caught his attention. He walked to the door and peeked outside to see a raging Claire shouting at the roof. He knew this had to be bad news, so he grabbed his coat from the front closet and stepped out to have a look.

"What's wrong with you two?! You can't even hang Christmas lights! Argh!" she threw her hands in the air and stormed off into the house past Jake.

It was a rather amusing sight.

Leon was upside down and hanging from the gutters while Chris was somehow tied around the chimney. Both were tangled up in the Christmas lights, but a reindeer was pining Chris in place – clearly disturbing the BSAA captain beyond words. It looked quite provocative, Jake didn't stare too long because it made him twitch.

He couldn't help but picture Claire as a spider who caught two idiots in her web and decided they weren't worth eating, so she left them to die. Leon especially looked like he had been spun into a web knot.

Jake approached the two tangled men and gazed upon them with a look of pure satisfaction.

"Uh Jake, you think you could lend us a hand?" Leon asked.

"Let me guess, Kennedy somehow slipped on the roof thus tying Redfield to the chimney where he could get raped by a plastic reindeer and then proceeded to get tangled up and caught on the gutters before Claire shown up and cussed you both out?" Jake proposed feeling quite clever in his analysis.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the whole story." Chris said with a sigh. "Claire's been biting our heads off these past few minutes – may not seem like a big deal but… she's scary when she's angry."

"Agreed." Leon said gruffly.

"This is your fault, Leon! If you were gonna get drunk before showing up – you could've at least warned me you clumsy buffoon!" Chris fussed, fidgeting to knock away the reindeer but it fell on top of him.

Jake was reveling in the hilarity of it all, "Wait, so Kennedy's wasted and Redfield's getting turned into a reindeer's bitch? Life's fantastic!"

"I had one damn drink." Leon grumbled.

"Alright, alright so what the hell am I supposed to do to help you idiots?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wow, you're actually gonna help?"

"I have my reasons." Jake grinned slyly, "Now give me a solution already. I've got shit to do and it certainly doesn't involve you two."

"You could start by pushing that ladder towards Leon…"

* * *

Jake helped the men from their predicament and returned inside. After hanging his coat, he came face to face with Claire. She had a measuring tape and quickly started to use it to size him up. He staggered away from her looking puzzled from the woman to Sherry in the background sitting calmly on the couch, drinking eggnog and flicking through a magazine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked, flinching away from her once again when she commenced her procedure.

"I'm trying to get a size on you!" she fussed, placing her hands on her hips. "Now stop being a pain and stand still so I can finish."

"What's this for?" he wondered, adhering to her request.

"I'm getting all of us some costumes, duh!" she snickered.

"Oh no, I don't do costumes." Jake growled, ripping away from her to pout.

"Jake…" he looked at Sherry and she stuck out her bottom lip to make the best imitation of a sad puppy she could, "Please… for me?"

_Damn her, she knows how to get to me. _The son of Wesker sighed, "Fine…"

"Fantastico!" Claire cheered. "This party is going to be a huge success! That is… as long as my brother and Leon can hang some damn decorations…" she grumbled.

Sherry smiled, "I'm sure they'll take care of everything, Claire."

In that instant, Chris fell from the roof outside. Not a moment later Leon had joined him and that was followed by a pile of reindeer decorations and a sleigh falling on top of them.

Sherry rose from the couch to stand in front of the window beside Jake and Claire. The redhead's jaw had hit the floor and she twitched uncontrollably. Sherry gently pulled at Jake's arm to lead him away from the woman before she exploded.

"Um, Jake, let's go get the tree decorations for the Christmas tree, shall we?"

They had left the room in the nick of time, because not a minute later, Claire erupted into a fit of curses.

The two went through Claire's kitchen to find the door to the basement. Sherry flicked on the light switch just outside the door and descended the stairway with Jake trailing behind her. They reached the bottom and Sherry continued to lead the way to a small closet where Claire kept all the Christmas tree decorations.

"So this is everything?" Jake asked, standing directly behind her when she opened the sliding double doors.

"Yep… it's all in here…" she bent down to dig through a bag on the floor, completely oblivious to Jake admiring her once again.

He loved Sherry's body. She was slender but curvy and had the prettiest skin he'd ever laid eyes on. He enjoyed nipping on and kissing along her delicate collar bone, and then there was her full bosom; her perky tits would bounce and jiggle no matter what shirt she wore – and even more visible when she was naked and squirming beneath him in bed. He liked her toned stomach and her even her cute belly button.

Going further down the list, he shuddered every time he recalled gazing upon pretty pink lady parts. How she would wrap her long, creamy legs around his waist when he was thrusting into her. More to the point, he loved her round, shapely ass. Whenever she bent over, if her pants were tight enough (like right now), he could trace the outside of her sex with his eyes whilst admiring the beauty of her luscious buttocks.

_I haven't had the chance to fuck her from behind yet. _A grin crept onto his face.

"Jake, can you take this bag upstairs?" she asked. Jake didn't respond, so she glanced over her shoulder at him and wasn't very surprised to see him staring at her ass. She blushed nonetheless and wiggled her backside to get his attention. "Jake, cut it out you perv."

"I ain't doing anything wrong, baby girl." he chuckled, "Just admiring the beauty of the full moon… only, it would be more amazing if you weren't wearing those damn jeans."

"You're unbelievable sometimes."

"That's fine." Jake took the bag from her and tossed it over his shoulder. "Come on babe, if we finish up early here we can head back to my place and watch one of those movies you mentioned earlier."

The beautiful blonde squealed excitedly while bouncing up and down. "Okay! Let's hurry!"

* * *

At last the Christmas tree was finished. Sherry gazed upon its glory when the lights were turned on. It was simply magical with the glowing star on top. Now that evening had arrived, all the lights came on and lit up the house. Claire's vision for the abode was a stroke of genius, then again, Sherry thought everything about the woman was brilliant.

Claire was still outside with her brother and Leon; after realizing they were helpless alone, she resorted to just helping them out herself.

Jake had his arms around Sherry, and the two rocked side to side in front of the tree. It was comforting to have a moment of peace and quiet. He buried his face into her hair and whiffed it softly. She felt him shudder and sigh, and it made her hum blissfully.

She was happy he was here in the states for Christmas. This would be the first she shared with him – that is, without j'avo and monstrous Ustanak chasing them down. Every chance she had to see him was great, but this one in particular was especially wonderful. She planned to spend the holiday curled up with him, enjoying herself and growing closer to him than ever.

The young Wesker was so adorable to her; hot-headed but caring, his loyalty and protectiveness was appreciated. Sherry liked that he had qualities of both people who saved her life in Raccoon city, yet was a man all his own and was especially interested in her well-being despite his tough-guy persona.

He was her favorite man – her best friend, her partner and her lover when she needed him. Their relationship was complicated, but not in a bad way; they were fine with what they had. Although, she did have moments when she wished there was more to them than just a few earth-shattering nights every few months during their days away from work, alas, she came to accept it due to their occupations.

Jake was the only man that made her feel comfortable; she knew Jake accepted everything about her. He didn't view her as a government test subject – he saw her as a beautiful woman and always told her that. Whenever she was bored, he would do something to brighten her mood and even play with her. If she was troubled, he would hold her close and wash away her pain.

She trusted him with everything she had; her heart, her mind, her body and even as much as her soul.

Jake would never harm her.

Maybe he loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Jake, you know what I look forward to most of all this Christmas?" she turned to him and smiled, "I'm going to spend this Christmas with Claire and Leon and also you're here - and that makes me so happy."

He kissed her hair, "Ya know, ever since we tried this whole 'friends with benefits' thing, life's been pretty damn good."

Sherry giggled, "I agree."

Jake grinned into her hair and thought to himself: _And it's about to get even better. _

"Look Jake, we're under the mistletoe." Sherry pointed to the mistletoe over them and turned in his arms with a wide grin on her face. "Kiss me."

"Mmm, gladly."

Jake dropped his head down to steal her lips. She tasted like peppermint candies (though she had just eaten a few so it was expected). It was chaste at first, but as his hands fondled all over her body, she leaned in again and again. He cupped her buttocks and forced his tongue into her mouth, groaning when she snaked her hands into his shirt and caressed his hard abs, a small whimper escaped her as well.

When they broke apart, Sherry laid her head on his chest, sighing contently.

"Jake, I just remembered… There's quite a bit to do when we get back to the apartment."

"Like what?" he groaned.

"We still have gifts to wrap up by tomorrow. Claire's gonna pick them all up and take them to her job so _Santa_ can bring them to the party in his sack on Christmas." she grinned. "Such a _Christmasy_ idea, don't you think?"

_No, that's just extra work for no reason. Everyone could just bring their gifts over to the party and exchange them. Jeez, women and their 'bright' ideas… _

"Does it have to turn out that way?" he asked irritably. "I mean, who the hell's gonna play 'Santa'?"

"Yes, Jake. Now we promised Claire we would help. So let's use these next two days to do just that. And don't worry about Santa, Claire said she would feed me more info soon."

_Goddammit! Why is there always something to do?! _He sighed after running a hand down his face, "Alright, alright, alright – let's go get the gifts wrapped up and work from there."

Sherry smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Thank you."

* * *

_**Christmas day**_

Sherry was up bright and early that morning with a grumpy Jake to boot. She hummed Christmas tunes in the kitchen while making breakfast and dancing through the apartment just as Jake came waddling out of the bathroom like a penguin, yawning and stretching – smelling fresh from the shower he'd just taken.

When Sherry crashed into his chest, Jake looked down at her and raised a brow curiously.

"Good morning, Jake!" she beamed, hugging him tightly, "Merry Christmas!"

Hearing those words made the mercenary smile. "Same to you, Super girl." it felt good to be around her.

Good thing he finished his last job before Christmas, otherwise he wouldn't have been here to enjoy the day with her.

Although he had his issues with good ole Uncle Sam, he would never regret getting his apartment in the U.S because of Sherry. He had an attachment to the blonde agent and whenever he wasn't working his many odd jobs all over the world, he was staying in America to see her.

The last time he celebrated Christmas was when he was 14 years old; a year before his mother passed away. He had long since discarded the idea of ever having another Christmas worth celebrating after that. However, like she had with many of his previous scars, Sherry healed his wounds and made him feel a lot more optimistic about things.

His arms wrapped around her slender frame and he kissed her forehead tenderly. This was nice, this was so very nice - to have the girl of his dreams spending her holiday at his place was both heart-warming and arousing.

Poor Jake was losing his mind. He'd just flown over here the day before they helped Claire with decorations and he still had yet to get laid. The agreement between he and Sherry was that they would please each other – but Sherry would only do so this time around if he 'behaved like a good boy'.

They had only slept together twice. Jake could remember each time thoroughly enough to recite it over and over. It only takes one taste of heaven to hook a guy like him, and she let him experience that twice, one time too many for him to even fathom letting it go.

The first time was at her place, it was during the rainy spring season and she was balled up inside her apartment, unwilling to talk to anyone. Jake managed to work his way into the abode only to see her crying her heart out in a deep depression.

She went on to climb into his lap as they sat on the couch and cried onto his shoulder about being some sort of freak. Jake could remember feeling every ounce of her anguish; she feared no one would love her because she wasn't 'human'. She mentioned how much sadness she felt whenever she went out on dates with guys.

She worried about her looks too; the fact that she didn't age at a normal rate made her unable to see herself as anything but a little girl.

Jake knew he didn't see her as a monster, and he damn sure saw her as a woman. A beautiful, strong woman with a lot of pain that he wished he could heal within her, like she had done for him.

At that moment, she confessed that she only felt a connection on a greater scale with him and him alone. That not only upped his ego, but it gave him the nerve to do something he'd longed to do since he met her a year ago in December of 2012.

That was the moment Jake kissed her.

Instead of push him away and yell, Sherry pulled him closer and they started to make out passionately right there on her couch. He remembered worrying if he was taking advantage of her in her moment of weakness, but she was the one to lead him into her bedroom. He tried to make up an excuse, anything to get out of that apartment so that he wouldn't have to face the fact that he liked her as more than a friend.

Jake didn't like getting attached because of the many previous betrayals he endured, but he knew she was different. Sherry wouldn't play with his feelings. He knew he needed to trust her, because she trusted him entirely.

But if they had sex and she didn't feel the same affection for him that he felt for her, she would regret being with him in the morning – he was sure.

But he couldn't resist her.

It was the most amazing experience of his young life. In addition to being a virgin, Sherry was an incredible sex kitten. She was sensitive and came easily, but she also wouldn't tire out until he did. They could go at it forever it seemed, she just kept taking what he dished out. In his entire history of sexual escapades, she was the only woman to keep up with him and his 'endless' libido.

They ended up making love throughout the night and on into the morning.

However, this wasn't where they agreed to start up a romantic friendship. That wasn't until their second time around.

Jake just gotten his new apartment and was getting ready to call it a night until she stopped by, banging on the door like the police. Jake was ready to tell the feds to go to hell or call Redfield [and then go to hell, taking the BSAA captain with them], until he opened the door and saw his best friend in her pajamas (a very small t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he gave her months ago since they no longer fit) with an angry pout on her lovely features. She was upset that he hadn't told her he was in the U.S, but he had kept it from her to surprise her.

Eventually he convinced her to come in and stay for the night. It was a hot night, and he had been sleeping without a shirt because he refused to turn on the AC (he woke up the night before to a winter wonderland in his own house due to the cold air). A natural breeze coming through the window was pleasant enough so he dealt with it.

Sherry was pretty quick to get cold so she didn't mind the lack of AC. But to deal with the heat, she removed her own shirt and lay on top of him – braless. He briefly wondered if the whole reason she came over was because she was 'hot and bothered' but was too shy to ask him for favors.

It didn't matter, she never had to say much to get him doting on her in any way she needed him. Jake had gone to work on her in no time. That night they weren't as slow and careful like their first time together, instead, they had gone for something more wild and hungry. They were so loud, Jake's neighbors downstairs had called the attendant and he shown up to scold them both.

As soon as he left, the two laughed heartily and resorted to being a little less audible from that point on.

They also agreed to keep sleeping together whenever they were off of their missions.

_Funny thing is, we're more like a couple than friends. _Jake mused, _I mean, I ain't sleeping with nobody else and she turns down guys left and right for me. _Chuckling inwardly, he kissed her hair again and walked into the kitchen.

"What we got up for today?" he asked, grabbing a gallon of orange juice from the fridge and downing it.

"Well, we have to be at Claire's by noon to pick up our costumes. From there, she's gonna tell us where to retrieve the gifts so we can bring them back to the party by 6pm where you and I and everyone else can exchange gifts." Sherry turned off the stove, breakfast was finished. She started preparing the plates.

"What?" Jake shot her a peculiar look, "Why are we doing all of that?"

Sherry simpered shyly. She sat the plates on the table nearby the island center, and leaned against him to plant a chaste kiss on his collar bone. "Hmm, Claire's hosting the party so she has to be there for her guests. She asked me to be the one to get the gifts for her while she keeps them entertained."

"And where do I come in?"

"You wouldn't leave me to do all of the work by myself would you?" she snuggled into his chest.

_Well, well, aren't you affectionate today Miss Birkin? _Jake surprised her by hoisting her up onto the granite island in his modest sized kitchen. "Of course not! I wouldn't dare leave my baby girl to deal with her problems on her own. But then again, you are Super girl… ya sure you can't handle it?"

Sherry kicked at him.

* * *

The drive to Claire's was easy. They got there, got dressed and were out the door in a heartbeat.

The ride to TerraSave's temporary headquarters in Washington, D.C was simply too much for Jake to handle.

He now knew why Claire insisted he not look at Sherry's costume until they got back to the party. With the heat on in the car, Sherry had removed her beige parka coat and sat in the passenger seat with her eyes on the road ahead.

Whenever they reached a red light, Jake couldn't take his eyes off her. His cerulean orbs trailed from her brown laced boots, up the length of her shapely legs and further to admire that sexy costume she wore.

Damn he wanted her…

She had one hell of a lady Santa costume. She wore a Santa hat, a red button up shirt (that stopped above her belly button) with the two top buttons loose enough to show her cleavage and it was so fitted, it really brought out the curve of her breasts.

_Beautiful… _Jake thought.

And then his eyes traveled to her creamy thighs. Her shorts were so minute – she looked like a playmate in them. He laughed internally at the belt around her waist, it was made of nothing but bells. It matched the cute little bell wrapped around her neck. He wondered would they jingle while he fucked her…

He couldn't stop looking at her shorts.

They made her thighs look just _yummy_. Strong, firm and yummy.

_It's getting hot in here. _He thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He didn't know if it was just the heat from the car or simply her alone getting him all worked up.

"There's TerraSave," Sherry announced, pointing to the ten story skyscraper in the distance. "She said to pull around back and someone will bring the gifts out to us."

"TerraSave is open on Christmas?" he asked, raising a brow but focusing on the road.

"Yeah, they're a pretty busy company. Claire's lucky to have gotten the day off."

"Hm."

Jake pulled the car around the back entrance of TerraSave and parked in front of the double doors. While Sherry busied herself by calling Claire to get in contact with the friend, he ran over different scenarios in his couldn't wait to show her the present he got her.

He had gone to the mall in search of a gift for her the first day he arrived. He never told her what took him so long to come get her afterwards. He merely stated he got lost in D.C – and although she didn't believe that, she left it alone.

Jake wondered would she like it. It wasn't like he was going to force himself on her or anything, but a simple 'yes' would make him fall to his knees and kiss her feet.

But it would wait. He didn't want to do it in front of everyone at the party. Sherry didn't like being the center of attention and moreover, he didn't want to push a response from her due to peer pressure.

Both of them glanced over to the back entrance doors as a security guard came out of the building pushing a hand truck. Adorable holiday wrapping was on each gift piled neatly on top of each other. Jake hopped out of the car to load the presents into the trunk.

"Stay here babe, it's cold and you already took off your coat. I'll take care of it." he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, just put them all in the trunk but if they don't fit, the back seat is fine too."

"Where's that Christmas sack, by the way?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped and she was dumbstruck in an instant. "Dammit, I left it at home…" she sighed.

_She just called my apartment her 'home'… _This had the mercenary grinning from ear to ear. _Music to my ears! _"No big deal, we'll swing back by the house and get it."

She kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Jake."

_Yeah, I'm being extra nice today. You're gonna owe me big time. _

* * *

Traffic was atrocious. The freeway was backed up to extremes. The two started to think that maybe coming back by the apartment was a bad idea. At this rate, they would surely be late for the party.

"I don't believe this." Jake grumbled, shaking his head. "Sherry, we're gonna have to take the streets back to Claire's."

"But that could take us over an hour to get there." she countered, glancing at her watch. "That means we'll be a whole hour late!"

"I know but look at the freeway," he pointed over the dashboard at the traffic. Cars were bumper to bumper, and visibility was poor due to the sudden snowfall. "We'll be lucky if we're only two hours late!" he slouched in the chair and started muttering under his breath unintelligible things.

"Okay Jake, just take the next exit and let's get out of here."

Thirty minutes passed before they finally escaped the traffic and came onto the streets. The snowstorm was starting to pick up by now and Jake considered pulling over somewhere before things turned ugly.

"I can't see anything, Jake." Sherry murmured, peering out the windows as best she could. "Are you going to pull over?"

"It sure looks like that's what I'm doing, doesn't it?" he deadpanned.

It was quite ironic that she asked him such an obvious question. It was quite clear by his act of pulling into a donut shop's parking lot - he intended to get out of the streets before they found themselves in a tight spot. He parked the car. With a groan, he turned his attention to Sherry. She surveyed him quietly, her oceanic hues gave away her worries.

"We're gonna be fine, babe." Jake whispered, rubbing her hand. "Don't stress out."

"But… What about Claire's party? We're gonna mess up everything she worked so hard for because I forgot the damn sack like a big dope." she banged her head back on the seat and groaned, "This is all my fault."

"Come on, Super girl, we most likely would've got caught in the storm anyway. Don't blame yourself." he unbuckled his seatbelt to reach over and stroke her nape. "Besides, it's Christmas… You don't wanna get all down in the dumps on Christmas do ya?"

"I-I guess… You're right, Jake." she smiled, "It's just a minor setback, we'll be up and moving again in no time."

"That's my girl." he chuckled, pinching her nose.

"Cut it out!" she squirmed away and unbuckled her belt too. "Boy… I better text Claire now so there won't be any surprises."

The two sat in silence. Jake turned on the radio so they could hear the weather report. Apparently, the storm wasn't going to last all night but the reporter insisted it could stretch on for up to three hours. Sherry looked increasingly dole, she hated feeling like she had let anyone down.

"Sherry…"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I wanted to tell you how great you look for a while now, so I'm just putting it out there before it drives me nuts."

Sherry laughed heartily. That silly little comment had succeeded in taking her mind off her troubles. "Mmm, thank you _Santa Jake_." she giggled, looking at him with hooded eyes. His costume was the usual Santa apparel, only she found it incredibly sexy that she could make out each cut in his muscular frame despite the costume. "You look good too."

"Really now?"

"Mm-hm." she hummed, shifting in her seat to move over and sit in his lap. "In fact, you look really good." she kissed his cheek and then snuggled her face into his nape.

"You know Sherry, you owe me quite a bit for everything I've done these past few days."

"Do I?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, remember – I've been a good boy. So, I deserve to get payment for my good deeds, don't I?"

Sherry felt his growing arousal press against her soft buttocks. She bit back a groan and bucked on his lap playfully before leaning into his ear, "Are you hounding me for money, Mr. Muller?"

"That's _Santa_ to you, _Mrs. Claus_ – and no…" he wrapped his arms securely around her small waist, "I'm hounding you for a good time."

A glint came to Sherry's eyes, "R-Really? In here…?" she blushed hotly, but she was clearly not against the idea.

"Yeah." Jake said into her ear. His voice was low, and husky that it made her sigh and lean into him. "Get in the back."

* * *

His hand gripped the belt around her waist. He unbuckled it and ripped it away from her shorts, following up by forcing that item of clothing down her legs. Sherry giggled as he kissed all along the back of her neck. It tickled but she liked how wild he was being; nipping at her skin, yanking off her clothes and awkwardly trying to keep her in place so she couldn't get away.

In frustration, he released her in a huff to remove his own pants. Sherry wiggled her way to a pile of presents, chuckling quietly at his hilarious attempt to rip away his extra difficult belt and do away with it. He finally got it and held the now baggy pants up with one hand so he could reach for the beautiful, giggling blonde.

Sherry playfully tried to fight him off and somehow get away but she was quickly subdued. Jake caught her around her waist, and Sherry squeaked when she was turned over and Jake pinned her hands against a stack of bagged gifts and began to nip, suck and lick at the skin of her neck, using his nose to push up the little bell around her neck and expose the delicate flesh.

She moaned and arched her back under him, whispering into his ear little sweet sounds of satisfaction. Jake chuckled against her skin and raised his head to kiss her lips.

Their tongues wrestled gently at first - both snickering and having a good time with this act of naughtiness. They were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Claus – having sex inside a car in an open parking lot to a donut shop during a blizzard on Christmas day. If anyone could hear them, they certainly weren't dwelling on the prospect of that. This was their kinkiest antic yet.

Jake started to dominate her mouth, his tongue worked over hers skillfully and he tasted her thoroughly. Sherry kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist. This made the man shudder and relax on top of her, eventually he sighed and provided her a moment to tear her lips away from his.

The space in the car was so tight and confined, it made everything – every move much more spectacular than the last. The windows fogged from their steamy endeavors, their tongues danced over each other's and they licked and nibbled on one another's skin in the heat of their passion.

He released her hands and allowed her to kiss at his neck while he worked away the buttons on her shirt. He left the bell on her neck, it gave the appearance of his pet. And boy, Sherry was one _hell_ of a playmate.

When he was finished with her shirt, he slid down her soft body to bury his face in the valley of her breasts. He kissed and licked at her happy mounds, earning another giggle from the beauty beneath him. She resorted to kissing his forehead and running her fingers over his short red hair.

His teeth bit at her lacy, satin bra. It matched her panties; a pretty set altogether in a deep blue shade to match her eyes. Jake pulled at the material until Sherry sat up enough for him to reach inside her shirt and unclasp it. He then gingerly removed the article without taking off her shirt.

He was clearly getting a kick out of this.

Sherry whimpered sweetly as his tongue ran over her pink nipples. He stirred his tongue around her areolas and played with them – flicking her perky tits and twirling the nubs with his thumbs.

As he steadily made his way lower, Sherry raised her hips to let him pull down her panties. Apparently another item of clothing he didn't want to take off was her bottoms.

Jake slid from her entirely to lift her legs high and push his head between her yummy thighs where he buried his face at her wet and eager center.

His mouth devoured her sensitive nether lips, he tasted and sucked at her clit until she was mewling and begging him to take her. He spent a nice amount of time playing with her, but the throbbing in his own loins made him stop abruptly.

He spread her legs wide enough that he could slip between them. Sherry purred and writhed with anticipation. Her eyes locked on the bulge within his boxers; his member was desperate and begging for freedom. She playfully reached down to pull his boxers down and marveled at the impressive organ when it sprang from confinement.

"You want it, Super girl?"

"Mmm…"

Jake grinned widely, and readied himself at her entrance, but first he leaned down to kiss her passionately once more before slowly sliding inside her moist entrance.

Sherry moaned aloud and threw her head back in pleasure. Jake kissed her neck and whispered sweetly into her ear. She hummed, and he started a steady rhythm inside her that gradually increased in speed.

She kicked away her panties and shorts so that she could spread her legs wide for him. This gave the merc enough space to really thrust into her needy body. Sherry held onto him around his neck and groaned from pleasure.

"You missed this, didn't you Super girl?" Jake teased, kissing her and muffling her coos and whimpers.

"Ah, yes." she breathed, "Oh Jake please give it to me. I-It feels good!"

"That's _Santa_ to you, my _Misses_."

Sherry laughed in the midst of her passion. "Okay," she pushed him away - much to his surprise.

Turning over, she wiggled her luscious buttocks in the air and arched her back seductively before looking over her shoulder at him, "I've been a good girl, _Santa_. I want my present from _behind_ this year… please?"

_Merry fucking Christmas to me!_

Jake was fast as lightning. Before she knew, he had both hands on her hips and had reentered her, slamming his core against her cheeks and nearly causing her legs to give out.

"Ah, _yes_…" she groaned hoarsely, and then resorted to burying her face into the seat in hopes of muffling her screams as he thrust into her without mercy.

He squeezed at her soft buttocks, and pushed her shirt up to kiss along her spine. "You're a good girl. But I will admit, you've been on my naughty list for quite some time, beautiful."

"B-But I've been a good girl, _Santa_…" she whispered, her body was spasming from the thrill of being taken from behind.

"Hm, but playing around with fire does nothing but get you burned right?" he leaned over her, thrusting deeply, slowly into her wet snatch enough to make her cry out loudly. "This is for… _Wiggling_…this…sweet…ass…in… front…of…me." he pulled all the way out and then pushed his incredible length all the way into her. "_Twice_."

"Oh, _shit_…! Ooh…" The beautiful agent was on top of the world – Jake was screwing her brains out!

Abruptly, he pulled out of her, leaving the blonde overly frustrated and irritable. She groaned, looking over at him but was only dismayed for a moment as he hopped into the front seat and patted his lap. Sherry purred and quickly moved to straddle him.

He thrust into her but she quickly took the lead. Using his shoulders as leverage, she rode him until her thighs felt like jelly. By then, she had came more than once, but was still eager to get the same from him. It frustrated her how easily she could cum yet he was, well, as sturdy as an oak.

And he knew how to keep her satisfied – by completely wearing her out.

She shrieked when he lifted her from his lap and laid her head on the seat of the driver's side and spread her legs, thrusting into her quickly and rocking the entire car as he increased his speed.

"Ah! I'm – I'm coming…" she whispered, throwing her head back and squeezing at the leather cushioning. "Oh Jake I'm gonna cum again…!"

"Me too, baby…" he growled lowly. Sherry shivered and bucked to meet his impressive performance, feeling so close to the edge she could lose it.

And she did.

The two came hard together; screaming each other's name as they gave in at last.

Jake collapsed on top of her and Sherry held him close as they both breathed heavily and steadily came down from their mind-blowing orgasm. She felt completely spent; her legs were weak as water, and her mind was a mush. She laid there, stroking Jake's scalp tenderly and smiling in the dark.

He was quite the same, only he could actually move. He pushed off of her, but only after kissing her sweetly. "Damn, that was fucking fantastic." he said huskily, caressing the soft skin on her tummy. "You alright there, baby girl?"

Sherry giggled, "Yeah I am. That was amazing, Jake. You're so good to me."

"I'll do anything to make you happy babe. And I'm glad I could take your mind off the storm." he winked.

She smiled and managed to sit up now that her healing factor had kicked in. She scooted closer so that she could hug and kiss him once again, "Jake I…I hope you don't get upset by what I'm about to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Jake asked, his stomach twisted into knots.

"… I love you."

Jake pulled away from her, "Really?" she blushed, but nodded, silently praying he would return her feelings. His face lit up and she knew all was well, "I love you too, Super girl."

The most beautiful glow came to her face. Her arms flew around him once again and knocked him back onto the passenger seat. She lay on top of his hardened body and looked ready to say something, but he held up his hand. He needed to speak before he lost his thoughts – her body was quickly turning him on once again.

"Before we go any further and I go on and on about how much I fucking adore you, my sweet little sex kitten…" She blushed prettily and giggled at his pet name, but her eyes lit up when he reached for something under the passenger seat. "I was gonna wait until after the party, but… now's a perfect time, don't ya think?"

"Jake…" he gave her a small box. She held it delicately in her palms like it was a precious gem. "Do I open it now?"

"Yeah. Please?"

Tearing through the paper, she found a small box inside. Her hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, she opened the small black box and the glow from the jewel within reflected in her eyes.

It was a lovely bracelet. It was stunning, sterling silver with a pretty heart shaped charm dwindling from it. Sherry never was a girl for expensive things, but it was a charming gift; a thoughtful and sweet offering. She kissed it tenderly and then kissed him.

"I take it you like it?" he smiled, running a hand through her hair. Her Santa hat lay discarded on the floor in the backseat, much to his amusement.

"It's gorgeous…" she whispered, "I hope it didn't cost too much…"

He helped her put it on and appreciated how pretty it was on her pearly skin and thin wrist. "Perfect…" he muttered before looking her in the eye. "Don't worry about it. I saved up for it since April." he lifted her from him and moved to the driver's seat.

"Since… we first made love…" she sighed blissfully. "That's so sweet of you."

She giggled a little as a blush crept over his cheeks. "So, Super girl, you mind if I take you out on a date before I gotta head back to Edonia?"

"That sounds wonderful…" she sang. "Jake, where are we going to go now?" he smirked but said nothing when he started the engine and turned on the windshield wipers. "The snow… it's stopped." she noticed.

"Yep, let's head to the party."

* * *

"I'm so glad you made it safely!" Claire hugged them both at the door. "Great timing though, we're just now about to dig into some cake. Come in!"

The two walked into her house hand in hand.

Sherry was happy; she actually got her wish – to have a great Christmas with the ones she loved and it was even better having Jake with her. Not to mention the fact that they were now an actual couple instead of just friends with benefits, everything was perfect for her.

Jake was on cloud nine too. He and Sherry were official – he got his dream girl, he managed to behave throughout the holiday, including dealing with that troublesome Redfield, and best of all: he got to bend his Super girl over and had fun with her in a car.

It was a rockin' Christmas, no car sex pun intended.

* * *

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot because it was fun to make a light-hearted semi-canon! I wish I was better at canon fics, but I get so nervous with them. D:

Ah anyway, thanks for reading, have a great holiday, and please R&R! ;D

Hybrid Dreams CHP 10 will be posted very soon so fans, keep an eye out and I'll see everyone soon!

-Vio

P.S: Yes, the title is a car sex pun. LOLOLOL


End file.
